Life Of A Malfoy
by ElleLegov
Summary: What happens when you are the daughter of Hermione and Draco Malfoy? This is Caitlyn's story
1. Life as A Malfoy

A/N Disclaimer. I am not J.K. Rowling. I never will be. So there.  
  
This is Caitlyn Malfoy's story. I suggest reading Once Upon a Dream before you read this.  
  
  
  
Five years earlier.  
  
"So you are Caitlyn Malfoy. I have heard many things about you. Your mother was a smart one. Granger? Ahh yes, and Draco Malfoy's daughter. I can see that you inherited some of his stubbornness. You could be good as a Slytherin or as a Gryffendor. Where shall I put you child? Your bravery surpasses most, nor are you quick to judge anyone. I better make you GRYFFENDOR."  
  
  
  
Andrew Potter's PoV  
  
Mum and Dad waved us off as Sam, Marie and I stepped on to the Hogwarts Express. We have just moved from America. Dad was offered a job helping to coach the Irish Quidditch team. He was still known as one of the best players in the world. I was hoping to make the team here at my new school. Sam and I were placed in Gryffendor, just like Mum and Dad. Sam's parents had been in that house as well; the Headmaster had us sorted two weeks ago. Marie was to be sorted with the rest of the first years. Sam and I don't know a single soul here. Most of the girls keep giggling and pointing at us as we walk past them.  
  
"Looks like a repeat of our lives." Sam muttered to me as we finally found an empty compartment. "You always get the ladies. Why do I always get the leftovers?" He asked as we tossed our stuff down.  
  
"Because I am the man, and you are the sidekick." We laugh. Marie leaves our compartment to find some girls to sit with. I pull out a copy of my American Quidditch.  
  
The door flies open. A tall and very beautiful girl with brown curly hair pokes her head in.  
  
"Have you seen a little first year named Elizabeth anywhere? I can't find her." She waits for our reply. I am star struck.  
  
"Nope, but Marie just went across the way because there were some girls there." Sam told the girl mater of factly. "I suggest that you check there." The girl smiled and shut the door.  
  
I looked over at Sam. "What the hell did you do that for? I wanted her to stay here." I told him as I got up.  
  
"You were practically drooling. I wanted to save you from total humiliation." I gave him a look.  
  
"I'm going to go find Marie." I slam the door behind me. I start looking in various compartments. Marie is in the one that has the gorgeous girl and the little girl who must be her sister.  
  
"Marie. We are almost there. You might want to get changed." I tell my sister. The pretty girl looks at me.  
  
"Are you following me?" She asks abruptly.  
  
"Why would I want to waste my time on you?" Are the words that I hear popping out of my mouth. God I am an ass.  
  
"Well, since no one would waste their time on you." She slams the compartment door in my face.  
  
I'm screwed.  
  
~~**~~ Caitlyn's PoV  
  
He was such an ass. God.  
  
"I apologize for my brother's rude actions." Marie told me. She and Beth were becoming friends. They are both first years.  
  
"It's ok. I'll just have to give him a little surprise from Alissa's uncles." I tell the two as we change. Soon the compartment comes to a rest along with the rest of the train. Ryan and Will are waving me over to where they have a carriage.  
  
"Hey Cait. Good news for you. We just voted you this year's captain." I'm pretty happy. I'm only a fifth year student and one of Gryffendor's chasers.  
  
"Have you found any replacement Seekers?" I asked the two as we put our things in the back. Penny MacMillian joins us.  
  
"Do you mind if I ride with you guys? I am getting sick of the Boot triplets." Ryan trades sides and sits by me so Penny can sit by Will.  
  
"Did you hear that Harry Potter's kids are going to our school now?" Will asks as we start the trek to school.  
  
"Yeah. I met Marie Potter and Andrew Potter on the train. She is a sweetheart, and he… well he is an arrogant asshole. He bothers me." I told the boys.  
  
"Well, don't you worry Cait. Ryan and I will take care of him. But the kid can play Quidditch. He is a Seeker, and he is in Gryffendor. He may be our only hope." I look over at him.  
  
"I don't care if he is the Harry Potter incarnate." We finish the trip in silence.  
  
We all troop into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall sets the Sorting Hat and stool down and escorts the first years into the Hall. Most look terrified. The Hat starts its yearly song.  
  
1 Oh You May Not think I'm beautiful or even average then  
  
But I am a thinking man or at least his hat instead  
  
Put me on your hat and see where your hear belongs  
  
Hufflepuff by chance you'll see where your true friends lie  
  
Or Ravenclaw to top the class, the most academic rest.  
  
Yet Slytherin who work without bounds and  
  
Gryffendor where the brave will stay  
  
Now put me on your head so I may see where you will be.  
  
The hat finished its yearly song. The first years started to file through, soon I heard  
  
Malfoy, Elizabeth. My sister paled three shades as she put the hat on. She sat there for a few moments then the hat yelled…  
  
~~~***~~~ Beth Malfoy's PoV  
  
Ahh another Malfoy I see. A real thirst to prove yourself compared to your sister. A bit worried of following in her shadow. Well child there is no need to worry. I feel that you should be in GRYFFENDOR!  
  
I pulled the hat off and joined my sister's table. She reached over and hugged me. The sorting continued. Soon Marie was called  
  
Potter, Marie 


	2. Getting to Know You

A/N Andrew Potter, Marie Potter and Sam Finnigan are Harry's kids. Sam's parents died. Alissa Weasley is Susan and Ron Weasly's daughter  
  
Andrew Potter's PoV  
  
I watched as my sister walked up to the hat. She looked a bit nervous. The hat had just been placed on her head when it called out GRYFFENDOR. I clapped as she joined our table. The hat finished sorting the rest of the new students and Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Your prefects will give the rules to you; I would like to announce the tryouts for the Quidditch teams. Gryffendor needs a Seeker, Hufflepuff needs a Beater and a Chaser, Slytherin needs a new Chaser, and Ravenclaw needs two new Chasers and a Keeper. Now eat, drink, and be merry." He finished his speech; no sooner had he finished than the plates filled themselves. I turned towards the guys sitting next to me.  
  
"Whom do I talk to if I want to go out for the Quidditch team? By the way I'm Drew Potter." I told him.  
  
"Nice to meet you Potter. If you want to try out, talk to Malfoy, the captain. I'm Orion Baddock. The keeper for Gryffendor." He shakes my hand and points out a few of the other players. "Over there are the Weasley twins. Leah and Leann Best damn beaters we have every had, besides there dad and uncle George. Their parents are the co-owners of Weasley's Wizard Weezes." I look to the two girls he is pointing at.  
  
"Cool." I answer. He points out one of the other chasers.  
  
"That's Brett Whitby. He's a chaser." We finish eating and Sam and I follow him to our House dormitory.  
  
"This year's password is Slytherins suck." He tells us as a portrait of a very large woman in a pink dress.  
  
"Well son I certainly hope you don't know if they do or not." The portrait says as her portrait flips over revealing a door.  
  
"Will you point out this Malfoy so I can talk to him." Orion gives me a look.  
  
"She's over there next to Alissa Weasley. Alissa and Caitlyn are the other two seekers." I look to where he is pointing. It's the gorgeous girl. God why do I have such shitty luck. She already thinks so well of me.  
  
"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to talk to her?" Orion pushes me towards the two girls.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Alissa and I were talking in the corner. I was showing her the list of prospective Seekers.  
  
"And they are all boys." I told her as I looked over the list again.  
  
"Well hun you just can't help it that they all love you." Alissa said as she laughed. I shot her a dirty look.  
  
"Shut up Alissa." We went back to our list.  
  
"Hello ladies." I looked up. Orion was standing there with the Potter boy.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked sharply.  
  
"Potter here wants to try out for the team." Orion said.  
  
"Well join the waiting list." Alissa held out my clipboard. "Tryouts are next Wednesday at 6:60 pm." After she had done so I grabbed her arm and pulled her to our dorm.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" I asked her. "That boy is an arrogant asshole." I told her as I sat on my bed.  
  
"He is an attractive asshole." She grinned at me.  
  
"What?" I looked at her.  
  
"You like him. You wanna get on Potter." I slapped her arm.  
  
"I want no such thing." I told her. "I just broke up with Orion a few weeks ago." She shot me a look. "That's because you were better friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. You know you want him." She teased me for a few more minutes.  
  
Then I had a brilliant thought. "Alissa, you are going for the younger guys now aren't you. That will be a scandal."  
  
She punched me in the arm. "Shut up. We better get to bed. We have class starting tomorrow." She headed off to her room and I got into my pajamas. I remembered that there was hot cocoa in the common room. I walked down to the common room.  
  
~~**~~ Drew's PoV  
  
She walked down the stairs in bright green pajamas. I looked up from my copy of Hogwarts: A history as she got a mug of hot cocoa. She came over and not noticing me sat right on top of me.  
  
"And I hardly know you Caitlyn Malfoy." She jumped a foot.  
  
"NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT." She hissed at me as she moved over to the couch.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered as I went back to reading my book.  
  
"Your reading Hogwarts: A history." She said.  
  
"Duh." I told her.  
  
"I thought I was the only one who had ever read that book." She said.  
  
"Well, I need to know this so I can use my map and cloak." I looked up at her.  
  
"Why would you need a cloak and map for the castle?" She asked. I turned on my charming smile.  
  
"You'll see." I told her as I walked up to my room. "Just wait." 


	3. Family trees

A/N This is to unconfused you all. I should have done this earlier. And the 6:60 should have been 6:30.  
  
  
  
Family Trees.  
  
Draco and Hermione Malfoy  
  
Caitlyn Nicole Malfoy  
  
Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Harry and Lavender Potter  
  
Andrew James Potter  
  
Samuel Adrian Finnigan- parents were Seamus and Natalie Finnigan, they were killed by Lord Voldermort.  
  
Marie Lillian Potter  
  
~~~***~~~~  
  
Ron and Susan Weasley  
  
Alissa Weasley  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Fred and Alicia Weasley  
  
Leah and Leann Weasley  
  
~~***~~~  
  
Malclom and Laura Baddock  
  
Orion Baddock  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Chris and Blaise Hermes  
  
William and Ryan Hermes.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Ernie and Padma MacMillian  
  
Penny MacMillian  
  
Kyle MacMillian  
  
~~**~~~  
  
Terry and Hannah Boot  
  
Samantha Boot  
  
Sara Boot  
  
Steven Boot  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
  
  
Kevin and Lisa Whitby  
  
Brett Whitby  
  
~~~****~~~~  
  
Eloise and Neville Longbottom.  
  
Mariah Longbottom  
  
Michelle Longbottom  
  
Mary Longbottom  
  
Matthew Longbottom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. I hate you

A/N Sorry about the wait. I've been super busy. But I made myself make time for you all out there in reader land.  
  
"Why don't you go and find a nice little Blast-Ended Skrewt to make out with? You seem to have the same disposition." I spat at the girl as she yelled at me for the tenth time in Potions. She looked at me a turned away.  
  
"Whoa." I heard Orion say behind me. "No guy has ever said that to Cait Malfoy before. You have guts man." A few other guys around me nodded their approval. As little Miss Malfoy and I finished our potion we sat down to try it. The potion was supposed turn our hair purple. I looked down at my hands. They're turning "BLOODY PURPLE!" I yelled as I jumped up looking at my arms. They were turning purple too.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO CAITLYN MALFOY!" I screamed at her. Her hair was purple, but that was it.  
  
"You told me to make out with a Blast-Ended Screwt. I added a little strengthener to the potion." She sat down. I walked over to Professor Snape.  
  
"May I go have Madame Pompfry remove this color?" I asked.  
  
"Yes you may. But you get full marks on the potion. Your hair is a nice shade of purple." I walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cait's PoV  
  
I watched Drew leave the room. As the bell rang I packed my things up.  
  
"Thank you Grandpa for not giving us detention." I told my grandfather Professor Snape.  
  
"I found the matter funny myself. And Mr. Potter also provoked you if my hearing is not mistaken. Just like his father." Grandpa said. "Now you don't want to be late for lunch." I walked out of the dungeon towards the Great Hall. I turned around. I thought I had heard someone behind me. There was no one there.  
  
"Peeves if that is you I'll tell the Bloody Baron you were scaring a former Slytherin's daughter." There was no answer. I turned and kept walking. I heard something fall behind me. There was a quill on the floor. I picked it up and kept walking. All of a sudden I was drenched. I heard laughing behind me.  
  
"WHOEVER DID THAT IS GOING TO PAY!" I yelled as I used my wand to dry myself off. The laughter continued. I walked to the Hall and sat next to Alissa.  
  
"Some one used a drenching spell on me in the hall. They weren't there though." I told her as I grabbed a sandwich and a cup of tomato soup.  
  
"Did Peeve get you with a water balloon?" She asked as she grabbed some chicken noodle soup.  
  
"No, there wasn't a popped balloon in the hall." I told her. Just then Potter walked into the hall. He was no longer purple.  
  
"Nice color Potter." I muttered as he walked past. He ignored me. He then proceeded to sit directly across from me and strike up a conversation with Alissa.  
  
"I have a plan for a play that you might want to use." He told her.  
  
"Oh, will you draw it out for me." She asked as she drew out a piece of parchment. He began to search his pockets.  
  
"I seem to have lost my new quill." I remember the one I had picked up in the hall. Sure enough written on the side was "Drew Potter" I picked my large bowl of tomato soup and dumped it on his head.  
  
"I have no clue how you did it Potter, But I hope you enjoy a tomato soup shower." I picked up my things and walked out of the Great Hall. Somewhere someone started to clap. A few others yelled out, "Severs him right" and "Good Job Malfoy". I walked towards the Gryffendor common room.  
  
"Hey Malfoy wait up." It was Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drew's PoV  
  
She stopped. Amazing.  
  
"Listen I just want to apologize for the balloon. I shouldn't have thrown it at you." He said.  
  
"That's nice." She said and she continued to walk.  
  
"This is the part where you are supposed to forgive me and then go on a date with me." I told her as I stopped her. She looked up at me with her pretty blue eyes.  
  
"Drop Dead Potter. I will most certainly not forgive you, and I most certainly will not go on a date with you." She stomped on my foot and ran off. Damn it. I curse myself under my breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~  
  
Cait again.  
  
I can't believe the arrogance that boy, no child possesses. What person in their right mind would ask out the person who hates them? He must have been dropped on his head as a small child. Leah Weasley just rushed into the room.  
  
"Is it true that Drew Potter asked you out on a date?" She asked me.  
  
"Yes he did." I told her.  
  
"So when are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not. Potter can date himself for all I care." I told her as I grabbed my DADA books.  
  
"But he is so attractive." She told me.  
  
"I don't CARE!" I told her as I walked out of the dorm. I ran into Orion.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him yes?" He berated me as we walked towards Professor Lupin's room.  
  
"Because he is a stupid mangy disgusting git who needs to get a life." I told him as I slammed my books on my table.  
  
"It took a lot of guts to ask you out." He told me. "It took me forever to ask you out." He reminded me.  
  
"And we still make better friends." I told him. "And I don't care how hard it was. He is a rude little boy." I sat in my chair and ignored Orion until class started. 


	5. I See You

A/N Thank you again to my friendly reviewers. Love Ya all. I went to the loverly Mall of America last weekend. Sorry for the delay.  
  
Drew's Pov  
  
Today's the day. I will prove myself in Quidditch and to Cait Malfoy. I don't understand it, my Potter charm isn't working like it should. The sad part is that Sam is getting a ton of girls. They seem to flock around him. Especially the Weasley twins. Dad just sent me a new broom, a Firecloud 500. Guaranteed to fly faster and have better turning. He is pretty happy that I'm trying out for Gryffendor. I just hope I can make it on the team. Cait seems to hate me so much and I just can't seem to figure out why. (A/N Stupid idiot.) I have never had a girl hate me like she does. And no girl has ever turned down a date with a Potter. The funny part is that our sisters are inseparable. Dad and Mum said they laughed when I told them that I had met Cait Malfoy and that we didn't get along. Dad said that he and Draco used to be the same way. Then they got to be pretty good friends. He said that they had lost touch when we moved to America, but now that we were back that we were going  
to hang out a lot more. Great. I grab my broom and head out of the locker room. I join the eight other boys who are trying out for the single position. Soon Cait come up to us.  
  
"Good Evening boys. I will be releasing 10 Snitches momentarily. The person to catch the most receives the position. Alissa, Orion and I will be watching to make sure that no cheating takes place." She opened a box and I could see the sudden fluttering. She blew her whistle and we all took to the skies. Right off hand another guy, Taylor Carson, and I caught two each. There was a board that listed  
  
Carson Potter Waters Franks Wood Creevy Cauldwell Parsons  
  
2 2 1 0 0 0 0 0  
  
Adams Winter  
  
* 0  
  
Soon I was caught up in the race. I decided to try and impress Malfoy by pulling a Feint. I dove and just before hitting the ground turned up. Three guys followed me and all crashed in a pile. They were quickly moved off to the side where Madame Hooch and Madame Pompfry were waiting. I watched as their names disappeared off of the scoreboard.  
  
Carson Potter Franks Wood Parsons Adams Winters  
  
3 3 1 0 1 0 1  
  
There was only one elusive Snitch left. Carson and I were after each other. He is a sixth year, and very interested in Malfoy. Too bad for him when I beat his ass. He'll never have a chance. She will be all mine.  
  
I saw a small glimmer. I dove after the last Snitch racing against Carson. We were neck and neck. Then I reached my arm out and closed my fist around the Snitch. I braked, as did Carson.  
  
"Good job." He told me as he trudged off the field.  
  
"Yeah, nice show you put on Potter." I turned. Cait was standing there.  
  
"Thanks." I told her as I started to put my broom away.  
  
"Practices are on the weekends at 7 am and after class on Tuesdays and Thursdays during the week. They are usually at 4." She turned and walked away.  
  
I slowly put my broom away, thinking of ways to catch Cait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cait's PoV  
  
He is good. There is no denying it. The boy can fly. And he performed a Feint. No one can do one of those decently. But his was perfect. And he beat out Taylor Carson. I can't stand Taylor. He is a touchy feely prick who needs to keep his hands to himself. Then again he could be Brett Whitby. Now that boy is a terror. Although some of us are starting to wonder if he is gay. But now I have to put up with Potter and his stupid pickup lines. What, so all American boys have a thing with needing to date as many girls as possible? I am just thourghly confused. I need an instruction manual for boys. I shove my things in my locker and head out of the girls' locker room. I start to head towards the castle.  
  
"They must die. It is the only way." He says as he looks into the blackness. "She is the key to my survival. But the others confuse me. GOD Dammit" He throws something.  
I snap out of my vision. I've always seen things, but only a few that terrify me like this. I feel myself start to shake.  
  
"Hey Malfoy. Are you ok?" It's Potter.  
  
"Yes." I curtly reply.  
  
"You look like you just saw Voldermort." He hit the nail on the head.  
  
"That's because I just did. I am going to go talk with Professor Dumbledore now!" I start to run towards the castle. Potter comes after me.  
  
"I thought you killed him when you were four." He had to bring that up.  
  
"So did the rest of the world. But apparently I didn't." I run towards the gargoyle that hides Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Fizzing Wizzbees. Blood Suckers. Cockroach Clusters." I have no clue what the password is. "Weasley Canary Creams." It pops open. I run up the stairs to where Dumbledore's office was. He is seated with three cups of hot cocoa.  
  
"Please have a seat Miss Malfoy and Mr. Potter." He motions for us to sit in two blue chairs. I realize that Potter is still following me.  
  
"Now please tell me what you saw Caitlyn." I start in on what my vision showed me.  
  
"He's after someone, I just don't know who." I tell Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Caitlyn. We have reason to believe he is after you and a few other students here at Hogwarts, including Drew." 


	6. Is this the beginning?

A/N Sorry that the last chapter lacked something Tanya. I wrote the majority at school while in a slight rush. I apologize profusely.  
  
"WHAT?" I asked. "How am I involved in this?" I am completely confused.  
  
"Actually Andrew, that's what we are trying to figure out." Professor Dumbledore said. Malfoy was just sitting there in a daze.  
  
"What does this mean for all of us exactly?" She asked quietly a few minutes later.  
  
"Well, it means that you did not actually kill him when you were a little girl. I know that you remember most of that day. He seems to be after a number of individuals. We are thinking that he needs something from each of these people in order to re-create a perfect body. Now Mr. and Mrs. Black, your adoptive grandparents Andrew, are thinking that he will be after the other children that were present the day that Miss Malfoy touched him." Professor Dumbledore said as he poured more hot cocoa.  
  
"The Weasley children are among those who were at the Quidditch Stadium that day and..."  
  
I interrupted him.  
  
"That's where Sam's parents were killed at." I say as I remember what my parents had told me. "That was one of the biggest games of the season. There were thousands there. Only about 30 were killed. It was planned to be a lot worse."  
  
"You are correct Andrew. Caitlyn, for some odd reason reached out and grabbed Voldermort. As soon as she did that, he disintegrated  
  
"Gamma said that he was a bad man. And that if I tried to hug him things would be better." Caitlyn spoke up.  
  
"Narcissa told you this?" He asked.  
  
"No, my Mum's mum. She said that the bad man made Mum cry." She said as she sipped her cocoa.  
  
"But your grandmother died when your mother was a baby." He said. She looked up.  
  
"Visions can be pretty close to reality Professor. I was four. To me, my gamma was alive." She had tears in her eyes. "That's why I thought I should tell you about this one. Now, if you can excuse me, I would like to go and owl my father and tell him about the new Seeker Gryffendor has just acquired." She walked out of the door, leaving me behind.  
  
"No, Andrew."  
  
I looked up at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know that you have developed feelings for Miss Malfoy, but now is not the right time. I suggest that you wait until after the Quidditch season is over for this year, otherwise you may find yourself receiving a bludger to the head from two of the Slytherin boys. A Michael Flint and Reuben Pritchard. They are very protective of Miss Malfoy." I took that as a warning.  
  
"I'll do that Professor." I told him as I walked out of the room.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************  
  
Professor Dumbledore's Mind  
  
Seems to me that Mr. Potter reminds me a lot of his father. He will never give up unless it is put into Quidditch terms. And Miss Malfoy, well, she has her father's stubbornness and her mother's knack for always being right. I just hope that none of the students here at Hogwarts have to face any losses. It seems like only yesterday Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Seamus and Natalie were students here. I am glad that Caitlyn has Serveus Snape watching over her. I am only too glad that he married Narcissa. After Luscious came back to our side, it was as if many of the bad things had been lifted from our lives. Yet now. I can only hope that we will not return to the sadness we have suffered from in the past.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
Cait's PoV  
  
I wish I could make some sense out of my life. Why do I have to be a Seer? And now with Wonder Boy Potter knowing, the whole bloody school will know. I need to go to the library and think for a while. I don't know what it is about libraries, but they give me a calming environment. The one at home is even better. Dad had a secret room built just for me. He had three window seats installed and put my entire collection favorite books in there. Mum just laughed. Dad blames Mum for my reading abilities. One of my favorite books is The Princess Diaries. Mum gave me her copy. It had scribbles from notes from some of her friends in the back cover. Some Lavender Brown, who turned out to be Wonder Boy's mum, said that she loved it. I do have to agree with her. But I need some time to think. Alone. I walk into the back corner of the room. This is where the only window seat is. I pull out my battered copy of The Princess Diaries and start to read. All of a sudden a paper aeroplane is  
thrown at me. I catch it as it lands next to me. Inside is written,  
  
I promise that I won't tell a soul you are a Seer.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Andrew James Potter  
  
Well, will wonders never cease? I look over and see Potter sitting at a table looking anxiously at me.  
  
I write back  
  
Thank you. I would appreciate that a lot.  
  
Caitlyn.  
  
Short and to the point. I send it back to Potter as I leave the library. I need to go and ponder why I am suddenly receiving violent visions again. I wish that I could make some sense out of my past and future. I didn't tell Professor Dumbledore that I keep Seeing a redheaded woman in my visions. She tells me that she is trapped. Trapped somewhere that no one can save her from. And that her mum must be worried sick to death about her. She says that her name is Virginia. I can never figure it out, that name sounds so familiar, yet as if it has been spoken but in some other way. I only wish I could figure out what this all means, and why it has to happen to me.  
  
A/N Stay tuned for more, will Cait and Drew Fall in love, or is it not to be? TTFN 


	7. A birthday

A/N Thank you Legolas for your review. If you don't like my spelling then you can just go have a fit in a closet. I spell better than many people, and while I actually only own the fourth Harry Potter book and that is at my father's house right now, I apologize for any HP character name spellings that are a little off. Good Day to you Legolas.  
Now for all of you nice people out there in reader land, the rest of the story or at least this chapter.  
  
Caitlyn Malfoy's PoV  
  
Birthdays are great. I love mine. Plus it falls on Halloween, so even more reason to celebrate! Mum and Dad sent me a ton of new books, and Mum managed to find me a bewitched personal CD player so that I could listen to all of my Muggle Cd's and some of her older ones. I had a few older movie soundtracks here at school. Dirty Dancing, Anastasia, and Armageddon. These are my three favorites. Alissa gave me a new Muggle dress to wear at my parent's Christmas Ball. It is strapless, red with black raindrop beading down the entire thing. Then there was the other gift that I got this morning. It was a silver necklace with a blood red crystal hanging from the chain. Whenever it hit the light it turned a brilliant green. The funny thing was that there was not a card with it. It must be from Wonder Boy. He does have good taste in jewelry. I clasp the necklace around my neck and head downstairs.  
  
"SURPRISE" I am greeted with as I walk down the girls' dorms stairs. In the common room were all of my friends. Orion and Will grabbed me and carried me to the big armchair in the center of the room. No sooner had they dropped me in the chair then presents started to drop on to me. Literally. One fairly large and heavy one even hit my head.  
"Hey" I called as I rubbed my head. "Watch it." I continued to giggle. Soon there were what seemed to be a couple thousand gifts.  
"Open mine first." Beth said as she sat by me. "It took me and Dad ages for you to not be with us when we went shopping last summer. I opened the large blue wrapped gift. Inside was a complete set of top competition Quidditch balls.  
  
"Thank you Bethie." I told my little sister as I hugged her. "They're really great." She ran off to go with her friends. Orion sat on my lap. He had pulled the bow off of my sister's wrapping paper and put it on his head.  
  
"Open mine next Cait." He said as he continued to squash me.  
  
"I would if you would get off of me." I told him as I shoved him to the floor.  
  
"But I am your gift." He joked as he handed me a smaller box.  
  
Inside was a new Gryffendor team jacket. My old one had gotten ripped over the summer.  
  
"This is great Orion." I told him as I gave him a hug. "Now you only owe me a new pair of jeans as well." Most of the people had heard about our little adventure last year. The idiot hadn't realized that he had put it on a Biting Birch tree. Well, neither did I. The damn tree tried to eat me. It shredded my jacket and pants. Now I had gotten a new jacket. I could survive until Christmas without the pants. Soon I had opened all but the last gift. It was small and wrapped in deep red paper. I opened it. Inside was a small book. Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Written on the note was  
  
I heard that you liked old fairy tales. Found this in a shop in France. I hope you haven't read this version that dates from 1678.   
  
Drew Potter  
  
"It's great." I told him as I looked through the pages. "I don't think I've ever seen this version before."  
  
"That's good, I heard that your birthday was two days after mine anyway." He said. "I wanted to thank you for the copy of Advanced Quidditch. It has some awesome plays in it that I can use." He smiled at me. "Well I have to get to Breakfast, and I wouldn't want to keep you from all of your adoring Slytherin boyfriends." He smiled again.  
  
"They are not my boyfriends." I told him as I sent my things up to my room with a wave of my wand. "I just happen to be their friend. Why? Are you jealous Potter?" With that comment I walked out of the common room. I hate him. As soon as I get to the Great Hall, my Slytherin friends slide over and make a space for me. Since it is a holiday, we can sit wherever we want. Leah is sitting by her boyfriend, Kyle Vectos, at the table as well.  
  
"Happy Birthday Cait" Rueben told me as I sat next to him. "I hope you like your gift." He is so shy; the boy would never even hurt a flea. Except, last year, some weird fifth year from Ravenclaw was bothering me and Rueben broke his arm. Never get in his way in Quidditch however, that boy can send those bludgers at an amazing speed. Last year, when Carlos Perez was the Seeker, Rueben broke his arm in two places with a bludger. We still won. I start to open the gift from him. Inside the package is a new broom maintenance kit.  
  
"It's great Rueben." I tell him as I start in on my French toast. As I'm eating, I finish opening the rest of the Slytherins gifts. Dad and Mum are still amazed that I can stay friends with both the Gryffendors and the Slytherins. Back when they were in school, the houses never spoke to each other, except to tease one another. Now, there are some many people who are friends with people from other houses, its like one big party. Everyone is was reprimanded so much for having people from other houses in their common rooms that they built a huge one that we can all meet in. I finish unwrapping my gifts and head back to my room so I can put my things away. Since it is a holiday there are no classes, so I scheduled a Quidditch practice. Since Potter joined the team, it's been amazing. We beat Hufflepuff 310 to 10 at our first game. Potter is probably the best Seeker we have had since his dad. But if I don't get out there now, I'll be late. 


	8. Birthday, Practice, and a Necklace

Hey all you happy readers out there. I'm BACK! Didn't fail my classes, and thanks to one dedicated reader. I will write a chapter to please you all, and then for the summer expect weekly updates.  
  
"ALRIGHT BOYS LETS GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS IN GEAR FOR THE RAVENCLAW GAME!" I yelled out as I stepped out of the girls' locker room. I need no voice magnifying charm; they can hear me just fine normally. Soon all of the boys have stopped their brooms near to where I am standing, the girls were already waiting for me there.  
  
"Why Hello Princess." Potter stands dangerously close to me. I stamp on his foot.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He asks as he limps away from me.  
  
I look innocently at him. "I thought I saw a Knarl on your foot."  
  
"Likely story." He moves out of stomping reach. I pull out my clipboard.  
  
"The game next week against Ravenclaw will be tough. Remember that they have a lot of new people on their team and that may be their downfall. We only have Potter as a new person. Today, I want Potter to practice with the Snitch. THE WHOLE TIME POTTER. NO STOPPING AND SMELLING THE ROSES. You catch it; you release it again, got it. No one stops until our time is up. Orion, you will practice defending the ball against Brett, Alissa and myself. Leann, Leah, I want one of you to hit the ball at the chasers, the other to protect them. Then halfway through switch places. Practice lasts from right now until 11. That is three hours. Make the most of it." I blow my whistle and practice begins.  
  
As I rise in the air Orion comes towards me.  
  
"A bit of hard ass on Potter, don't you think." He shoots me his impish grin.  
  
"We cannot afford to play a bad game. I just wanted Potter to know that." I told him. "Now you better watch your goals. Brett just made a goal." He spins off to his station. We practice hard until a few minutes before 11. I blow my whistle again.  
  
"Good practice everyone. Now I know that the girls want time to get ready for the ball tonight. Have a nice holiday." I fly down to the locker room. Change quickly, and walk to the hall for lunch. Out of nowhere, and I mean nowhere, Potter appears beside me.  
  
"Want to see something cool?" He asks. I can smell his Muggle cologne.  
  
"What? The fact that your brain is the size of a pea?" I smart off to him. All of a sudden I feel fabric around me. I can still see out, and see Potter huddled next to me.  
  
"Cool? Isn't it? An invisibility cloak, it used to be my grandfathers. This is how I threw that invisible balloon at you. It is a new WWW prototype. They sent it to my dad, he thought I would get better use out of it than he would." I see Alissa walk out of the locker room.  
  
"Watch." Potter cracks a stick. Alissa looks up.  
  
"Who's there?" We are a measly two feet in front of her.  
  
She keeps walking.  
  
"We really are invisible." I am amazed.  
  
"Yeah. There are a lot of awesome pranks I can pull on the Slytherins." He says.  
  
I elbow him in the gut.  
  
"Those Slytherins are my friends. And you realize that Orion is part Slytherin too?"  
  
"I know. It's just that those god damned Slytherin like to threaten me and occasionally mess up my school work." He pulls the cloak off.  
  
"It's because you bother me. They are like my brothers." I tell him as we enter the hall. "So just remember, what ever you do to me, will be repeated back ten times worse." I walk away from him and grab a seat between Orion and Alissa. Soon the owls are flying down. I have a few letters and packages. I open the first. Inside is a pretty green and silver dress robe. The note attached says.  
  
"Happy birthday love. I thought this would look nice for a special school occasion. Servious's gift is wrapped inside. "  
  
Love forever and a day. Grandma and Grandpa S.  
  
I pull out a large leather bound book.  
  
"How to get rid of the annoying Potter or A thousand and one curses and potions to make a life miserable." Is written on the cover. I laugh to myself.  
  
The next package contains a really lovely necklace and bracelet from Grandpa Luscious.  
  
There is a letter written in green ink.  
  
"You Grandmum Cynthia liked the necklace that you are wearing, so did Ginny Weasly. Now the one is dead, and the other is as good as it, so I hope you enjoy your short time left on earth." Love a friend. I drop the letter and rip the necklace off as I walk towards Grandpa Servius at the staff table. I show him the letter and he gets Professor Dumbledore's attention.  
  
Soon the three of us are sitting in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"This is a grave threat Caitlyn." Dumbledore tells me.  
  
"I want the sick and twisted person stopped." Snape says.  
  
I realize that Ginny Weasly sounds familiar and say so.  
  
Dumbledore pulls out a picture.  
  
"She was Leah, Leann, and Alissa's aunt. She was killed after she became a follower of Voldermort. But her body never was returned. The Weasley's were sent a body that had been polyjuiced into Ginny or Virginia as I remember how she preferred that name." Dumbledore tells me.  
  
"She is alive. She was in my vision. She needs help. She has red hair." I tell him as I remember my vision.  
  
Dumbledore gives me a look. "Are you sure."?  
  
I stand and tell him. "I am as sure as today is my birthday." He sits back.  
  
"That's what I am afraid of." He says to Snape.  
  
"Why sir?" Snape asks.  
  
"Virginia was a Seer, like Caitlyn. They say that the connections between Seerers are strong. Sometimes, one can even port the other to where they are, but only in the presence of the Dark Lord. This worries me." He starts to get a strange look on his face.  
  
"Under normal circumstances I would have you restricted from Hogsmeade, and set teachers on all of the school boundaries, especially during Quidditch matches, however, these are strange circumstances because, if ported, there is no way to stop the portation." He gets up from his desk.  
  
"So you are saying Professor, is that the only way to keep my granddaughter safe, is to hope for the best, and hope that she isn't taken?" Snape asks, a little outraged.  
  
"Yes, Servious." Dumbledore looks at me. "What do you think we should do Caitlyn?"  
  
I have no clue. "Well, if they are going to take me, then they probably will, so I might as well just go on and live my life, and train for the worst."  
  
"Have Professor Klems teach her valuable curses and spells she can use in her defense. Also, healing spells. Now, I believe Miss Malfoy you have a ball to get ready for, and Servious, I would like to speak to you about other recent happenings at the school. 


	9. Bond, JAMES Bond.

A/N I hope you are all still reading this story and thinking of ideas I can include.  
  
I have 3 hours to get ready for the ball, and I inherited y mother's never- cooperates hair. I may have to call in reinforcements. At least my dress is ready to go, and I already have my jewelry. I'm glad that the Head Boy and Girl decided to have it a Muggle formal ball. I always look better in Muggle formal clothes.  
  
"ALISSA" I yell. "I NEED HELP!" I cry out as yet again, my hair refuses to curl.  
  
"Yes your stressed out Highness." She sticks her head through the door.  
  
"It won't curl correctly. I HATE MY HAIR!" I scream as I bang my head on the vanity.  
  
"Stop with the self torture. Now I take it that you want all of your hair up and then curled down. Your basic princess hair style." Alissa says as she grabs my enchanted curling iron, which works without any Muggle power.  
  
"You know me far too well." I tell her as she works on my hair. She finishes curling all of the strands.  
  
"Will you put this in my hair?" I hand her a leaded gray tiara with red stones.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Alissa asks. "Is it really…"  
  
I interrupt her. "Nope, not the Malfoy jewels, I found it at this awesome store in America when Mum and I went there for summer holidays. It was like 10 dollars."  
  
"You always find the cool Muggle stuff. Then again your mom was Muggle raised." She finishes arranging my hair. "Finished."  
  
"Thanks a bunch, I may need your help to get into my dress, I seem to have problems with the hidden zipper." I pulled out my dress from the closet.  
  
"Your mum let you buy that dress?" Alissa sounds shocked as she zips me into the dress.  
  
"She said it was appropriate for a masked ball." I twirl in the mirror. The dress is blood red with a black lace overlay, and has flowers in the lace, the bodice is an empire waist, and has small caped sleeves. Your basic Titanic when she tried to jump off of the back of the ship dress. " I am a princess." I pull out my make up, perfecting the look I want and slip a matching mask over my face.  
  
"Does it pass inspection?" I ask Alissa as I zip her into her silver dress.  
  
"Yeah, Potter will love the sight." She says.  
  
"Well. I better change then." I joke with her. "He can look, but there is no way in hell he will ever touch me. Now, who is your mystery date that you haven't uttered a word about?"  
  
"I didn't want to say anything. Oliver Wood Jr. from Slytherin. He asked me on the 18th after our Transfiguration classes." She starts to blush.  
  
"You had a crush on him and didn't tell me!" I mock outrage.  
  
"So? You won't tell me why you and Potter disappeared after practice today, and I thought I left the locker room just after you did." She has a point.  
  
"Let's just call it even. Alright?" I ask her as I strap on my 3 inch heels that match my dress.  
  
" Fine, now will you tell me why you are wearing heels? You are too tall to begin with." She asks as we walk out of the room.  
  
"I am trying to be intimidating." I joke with her as we start down the stairs to the common room. "Now where are you meeting Oliver at?"  
  
"This may sound cheesy, but we are meeting at the entrance to the hospital wing. That's where we met each other. That was the day after I had the minor collision with Leah and broke my nose. He had gotten potion on his arm and it was changing colors from pink to orange to green. We ended up having a conversation about Quidditch. And the wing is directly above the stairwell to the great hall." She starts blushing again.  
  
"Well, young lady, I just expect to see you home in time for your curfew, and not with a hicky the size of Australia." I joke with her as I leave her at the wing and walk down the stairs.  
  
"Is one the size of Denmark ok?" She called out behind me.  
  
The hall looks even better than usual, there are black spider webs hanging from the ceiling, and there are magical silver spiders on them. On all of the small tables, there are enchanted candles hanging in midair, casting a romantic glow on the tables. There are already tons of people in the hall, most are dancing to the Wand Breakers, one of the coolest bands around, the singer Isabel Moon leads the band. Most of us were really happy to hear that they got a magical band instead of just using memory charms on Muggle bands. After all, magical ones tend to relate to us a bit more. Everyone here looks awesome, I can tell who most of the couples are, since they made their costumes to relate to each other. I see one couple dressed as Anastasia and Dimitri from the movie Anastasia. She even has the dress ripped in all of the right places. Can you tell that I watch Muggle movies way too much? Another couple are dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and one of his girls, I can't remember the name of the girl's character. Some people are easy to spot; Orion came as the professional Quidditch player, Liam Fletcher. The twins Will and Ryan are easy to spot as well, they both came as Zorro, but their dates were more than happy to dress as Spanish princesses. I hope they don't try and switch dates. There is some guy standing in a suit, with a silver Muggle cell phone. He has a black mask on, and his black hair is spiked perfectly. He almost looks like some one from the Muggle movie Men In Black. I have to ask who he is.  
  
I walk up to him. "Fighting Aliens?" I ask him as the Wand Breakers start another fast and loud song.  
  
"Nope. I'm Bond, James Bond. And who are you?" The guy asks as he hands me a glass of butterbeer.  
  
"I'm a Shakespearean Princess, who alas, excepted no date to the ball, deeming all of the prospective dates to be far beneath her." I tell him. "I really wanted to go with someone that I would have a fantastic time with, not just a good time."  
  
"That's too bad. I heard Potter asked you. You must have turned him down." He says as the song picks up.  
  
"I did. I don't like pushy guys who are too cocky. They annoy the hell out of me. They all make it seem like they are players when they act like that."  
  
I can't believe that I am telling this guy this. "What I need is the real James Bond, not a wannabe." 


	10. Win a Date With Cait

A/N Thanks for the constructive criticism Billy's girl. And this chapter is dedicated to Annle the amazing whip cracker. Thank you to Lizard for Christine. I had a brain messup there I thought for some odd reason that it was Katherine, but didn't want anyone to yell.  
  
Drew and his stupid ideas. He had us dress in identical costumes, so that I could find out exactly how Cait feels about him. I remember his exact words.  
  
"Man I do things for you, so Sam its payback. And trust me, if you help me do this, I will make sure that you get a date to Hogsmeade with Leah Weasley." He said.  
  
Of course I went with the plan. I like Leah.  
  
But now I jus had a conversation with Cait, and she just told me she thinks he is your basic pretty boy asshole.  
  
I have to go tell Drew.  
  
"Excuse me for a second. I believe that another secret agent is calling me." I tell her as I walk away.  
  
"Go and fight organized crime." She laughs as I walk away. She is a really nice girl.  
  
"PSS." I am yanked around a corner. Drew is standing there. I tell him exactly what is on my mind.  
  
"I hope this stupid dye washes out. I like red hair better." I look at Drew while he groans.  
  
"Why are you worrying about your hair when my love life is at stake. What did she say about me?" He is starting to get angry.  
  
"Do you want the exact words?" I ask him.  
  
"YES!" He says.  
  
"Well, she thinks you are cocky, and probably thought you were arrogant and said she wanted the real James Bond not some wannabe." I look at him.  
  
"Well. I guess I'll just have to change her mind. By the way, Leah is over by the door, and she looks lonely, after all, she just broke up with her boyfriend." Drew walks off in the direction of Cait.  
  
"I hope he is still living in 20 minutes." I mumble as I walk off.  
  
Drew's Pov  
  
"Hello again." I tell Cait as I walk up to her.  
  
"Your not you." She says.  
  
"What?" I question her.  
  
"You and your little friend have different voices Andrew Potter. And you annoying voice is unmistakable. I do however give you an A for effort. Have a nice Halloween." She starts to walk off.  
  
"Wait Cait. Give me five minutes to explain myself." I am getting desperate.  
  
"I'll compromise. Two minutes." She says as she turns back around.  
  
"Fine. I like you a lot. I have tried to impress you, and it didn't work. It always works. I tried talking to you, but you never wanted to talk to me. I have had girls throwing themselves at me and I seriously mean that, one of the Boot girls purposely tripped in front of me so I would catch her. WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME?" I question her.  
  
"You try too hard. Why don't you date someone who actually likes you?" Cait says. "Hey Taylor!"  
  
Taylor Carson is right behind me.  
  
"Hey Drew, excuse me, I believe that this pretty girl owes me a few dances." He and Cait dance away.  
  
I turn and slam my hand on the wall. "God dammit."  
  
"It won't help." Cait's friend Alissa is standing next to me. Her date Oliver is with her.  
  
" Why won't it help?" I ask her.  
  
"Cait and I have been friends forever, I'm practically her big sister. She never chooses a guy she won't always enjoy dating. She decides when she likes a guy, and never makes a snap decision. She and Orion dated for the summer, and that didn't last. Plus she doesn't like to date teammates." She tells me.  
  
"This is impossible." I tell her.  
  
"Cait is an impossible person. She always has been. Then again she is easy to understand once you know her better." She tells me. "Now go find some girl to dance with Bond, after all you have a new girl in each movie."  
  
Cait's Pov  
  
He will never stop. Then Taylor came around, my second least favorite human scumbag. Taylor can at least dance halfway decently. Now some of the Slytherin guys saved me, and I get to dance in their huge group. It's awesome with my Slytherin friends, I never get sick of them because I don't have to live with them every moment of every day. The guys (and girls) know just how to cheer me up.  
  
"OK Cait. For your birthday, we will be auctioning off all of us for your personal dating pleasure. Guaranteed for one date, and the remaining slow dances of the night." Reuben announced to the guys. "ONLY SINGLES CAN APPLY, I DON'T WANT ANY ANGRY GIRLFRIENDS ON MY CASE! LINE UP IN A STRAIGT LINE."  
  
Reuben, Chase, Dylan, Christian, Nathan, and a few more of the Slytherin guys, plus some of the others all line up. Then a huge screen drops in front of them  
  
"Ok guys, now we will each auction off a date with Cait, bidding for her with our idea for a date, and even money and of course, our good looks." Reuben announces. "But she can't see who she is choosing." I am magically placed in a huge chair. Soon all of the guys are waiting for their chance to impress me. I could get used to this.  
  
Soon, I have eliminated most of the competition, for some odd reason I let a Ravenclaw boy named Toby stay, just because he is a really sweet guy. 


End file.
